Itsumo's Memories: Yonshigakure's War Backstory
'''Participants:''' [[Yamanaka Itsumo]] '''Title:''' Itsumo: -It was very early morning the sun had set long ago and had not yet risen the fourth Shikage sat on a rock outside of the Kage building looking out over the fog covered pond. She was alone one of the only times she was by herself was a night. However that was also the time when the memories filled her. She sighed softly letting her icy blue eyes flutter softly closed. So much had happened over the last few year. The betrayal and her hunt, the war, the death of all those Shinobi and of her best friend. She had gone from the leader of the Hunter Ninja Corp to being the fourth Shikage and so much more. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye as the memories started flooding back from the beginning.- * She had just returned to the village it wasn't even an hour of her being back and she was being summoned by the Shikage. Nobu Akamachi the Third Shikage and one of her best friends growing up wouldn’t have called her into his office this soon after her returning for a chat to catch up she knew it was another Mission one that couldn’t wait. She was a Hunter Nin a very good one and her skills brought in a lot of money for the village but also she had the nasty job of tracing down those Shinobi who had gone Rouge from the village. Itsumo had entered the Kage building through the lower level and smiled under her mask, There was a group of Jounin handing in their mission reports, it didn’t take them long to spot her and bow she was very well respected not that any of them knew her true skills but she was the leader of the Hunter Ninja after all. Itsumo would nod to them but keep moving. None of them knew her real name anymore she was only known as the Panda of Death, Due to her panda mask and white and black clothing that she wore almost all the time. It was also known that if anything were to happen to the Third Shikage that she would be the Fourth Shikage if she was still alive. She turned and walked up the stairs knocking once out of respect before opening the door and walking in closing it behind her. “Welcome home Itsy” This was the first thing she heard and she smiled and lifted her hands to begin unwrapping her white scarf from around her neck that held her panda mask in place and removed the mask having not answered him yet. Her now visible icy blue eyes would light up as she turned to look at her friend. “Nobu or should I say Shikage, I’m very glad to be home, but I know you didn’t call me here to chat, you know I'm more enjoyable at night.” She smirked as she spoke Nobu laughing and shaking his head. “You're right, this is business not pleasure however it is something rather unpleasant that I called you here to discuss so you might want to take a seat.” He motioned for her to sit with him at the tea table and she moved to join him kneeling down on the black and white pillow. He would pour her a cup of tea and she would nod in thanks picking up the glass and bringing it to her nose to sniff it first out of habit the smell of peach filled her nose and she smiled before bringing it to her lips taking a sip then looking to him. “Well you have my full attention Nobu, What is my new mission?” It took him a few moments but then he spoke his friendly joking tone gone replaced with one filled with sadness and frustration. Right away she knew this was going to be conversation she would not soon forget. “We have three new rouge Shinobi from our village. Riku Ryu, He was a Jounin here in Yonshigakure he and two others attacked and killed two Anbu about a week ago.” Itsy nodded the name sounder familiar to her and it took her a moment to place where she had heard the name before. He was someone whom had trained with them in their chunin days a friend of their former teammate Kaito. Itsumo only nodded her head once showing that she heard him no reaction from her was shown about what was said otherwise. After a moment he continued to speak his voice getting softer. “The two other Shinobi that were part of the attack and fled with him were Kaito Kaminari and Mizuki Yamanaka." This being said got a reaction out of Itsumo her once calm blue eyes now sharp and narrowed her hands holding her teacup would began to shake and she would speak her voice cracking and getting louder. "What that isn’t possible there must be a mistake!” she yelled out not meaning to be disrespectful or rude to Nobu in any way but this was something that she could not believe what was being said. He gave her a few seconds to calm herself before he spoke again. “I wish I were Itsumo but I am afraid I'm not. Kaito betrayed us, and he took your little sister with him down that path, They have been on a killing spree outside of the village since and we cannot overlook that or their crimes with in the village.” Itsumo looked away from him trying to regain her self-control. She knew that Nobu wouldn't lie or joke about something like this with her and that every word that he had spoken was true. Her little sister had gone rouge, she had killed two Anbu from their own village and she had killed others from other lands. Itsumo sighed softly and turned back to look at Nobu whose face looked worried for a moment. Itsumo only nodded once before speaking in a soft voice. “I see, then I will gather my team once more and we will be off again tonight.” She lifted her glass to her lips letting the tea slip through into her mouth as she swallowed it once again back in complete control over her emotion and her mind. "Are you sure that you can handle this Mission Itsumo?” Nobu asked her in a worried but not angry tone. She narrowed her icy blue eyes at Nobu the fact that he dobted her abilities only made her angry “I will be the one that takes Mizuki out it is my job as he family member to right her wrongs. It is also my job as his former teammate to make sure that Kaito pays for his crimes as well. I give you my word I will not return to the village until they have all three paid for their crimes” She would stand using her hands to press down her white and black skirt before placing her panda mask back over her face then wrapping her white scarf back in place to hold the mask still. Without a word she would then walk over to the window on the back side of his office and open it before disappearing out into the streets of Yonshigakure.* -The memory would slip from her mind as she lifted her right hand up to wipe the tear away shaking her head and letting her loose blonde hair fall over her shoulder sighing softly she would take a deep breath and look over the water again.- IItsumo: -Several long minutes passed it seemed as she processed exactly what happened that day it was all a blur of time from then until the next memory she faced it hurt her inside as the memory surfaced this one more powerful than the first. - *Itsumo was sitting on top of a large bridge in the land of mist the bridge was forgotten and dirty covered in moss and starting to decay. She was alone she had sent the others after Kaito she had to be the one to face the young girl that was standing down below. Her icy blue eyes locked onto the girl, Mizuki Yamanaka, she was only 19 years old and the only sibling Itsumo had but she was a traitor to the village and she had to be dealt with and It was Itsumo’s job as the head of the hunter ninja corp and as her sister to be the one to do it. Itsumo stared back at the girl their eyes locking Itsumo could feel the young yamanaka trying to come at her in her mind and it made her want to chuckle. Itsumo was stronger than the girl mentally and had blocks up in her mind before she even encountered the young girl she kept them up almost all the time. While the girl kept trying Itsumo took in how much her sister had grown since she last saw her. She was taller now her skin tan and her blue eyes dark and full of hate, her blonde hair was dirty and full of mud making it look darker and almost brown like. She was opposite in Itsumo in every way. She wore all black including a half face mask that came up and covered up to her nose. Unlike Itsumo whose face was fully covered by the panda mask. Itsumo felt someone coming from behind her the chakra she knew well however she thought he retired. “Kinta….”She spoke out loud, loud enough Kinta would hear her and so would Mizuki “Thought you could use back up even if It’s from an old man” Itsumo’s blue eyes shifted to him and she shook her head. She was thankful for him coming to her aid this was a battle she needed to fight on her own however her body could use a bit of protection. So she nodded her head and looked back at her sister who began to speak in a loud and heated voice. “What's wrong sister you can’t beat your little sister alone?” This made Itsumo smirk “You are wrong Mizuki, of two things I could beat you alone, but as a ninja from the village hidden in death it is not my fight alone, and second you had forsaken all ties to our family the day you broke our fathers rule our village and family always come first” Itsumo would then grip the panda doll that was on her back and pull it from her back then she dropped it to the ground below. The doll would land with a clunk about four feet away from Mizuki and stay motionless. Mizuki would be distracted looking at the doll with wide eyes. “What….what is that thing….a doll?” she would say. Itsumo wouldn’t answer her she would look to Kinta who would nod back at her and then her own body would go limp Kinta catching it and laying it down next to him for safe keeping. Itsumo’s spirit would now be in the doll that was on the ground. After only a second the panda doll would stand on its own. Mizuki would be shocked and look at the doll. “Sister how stupid are you to mind transfer with a doll all I have to do is rip apart that piece of cloth and you're dead” Mizuki smirked and charged the doll foolishly attacking it. Itsumo would doge with the doll playing with her little sister a bit before she let the kunai that was in her sisters left hand strike the arm of the doll. This was enough for the seal to be activated the secret technique was activated and Itsumo spirit would leave the doll and move into Mizuki's body as her own was pulled from her body and placed into the doll. Itsumo now had control over her sister's body and her mind while her sister was stuck inside the doll and didn’t know how to use it. Itsumo picked through the thoughts of her little sister and she could believe what she was seeing and feeling. Her sister was little and young fallowing after Itsumo to school and her father yelled at her not to bother Itsumo she was training. Another memory when she was a little bit older of Itsumo kicking her sisters butt in a spar her father made them go into and their father praising Itsumo, The feeling of Jealousy the feeling of hate growing. The sadness in her father’s eyes as he trained Mizuki after Itsumo had left Mizuki by his side while he was sick and still he wanted Itsumo. Itsumo returning and her father being happy once more. Their father’s last words with Mizuki hiding in the closet as he spoke to Itsumo. Itsumo being around more and Mizuki not forgiving her and keeping her distance. The hate and anger that Mizuki felt when Itsumo gave the Clan head spot to their cousin. The anger that build as she spoke to Riku about everything, Riku filling her head with lies about the village, Kaito and Riku telling Mizuki I was a only out for myself and needed to be brought down. Riku,Kaito and Mizuki going on a killing spree in the village, Them fleeing the village and then finally Riku telling Kaito and Mizuki to lead us away from the village while he assembled an Army to destroy the village. Itsumo was shocked this was a trap a set up by Riku to lead them away. He must have already started his assault on the village it had been months since they had left the village. Itsumo growled inside of Mizuki’s body. She looked at the doll her sister still inside it Itsumo would release her sister's body and go back to her own her sisters conscious still in the doll. Kinta looked at Itsumo as she started to come to in her own body. “What” Her blue eyes were colder than normal Itsumo wouldn’t speak she would look body flicker down to the ground where Mizuki’s body lay on the ground she would take out the rope from her bag and bind her sisters hands and feet together and placed her on her knees she would look at kinta- “Put a kunai to her neck i'm going to release her now. I want one last word with her before she dies.” Kinta did as he was told he took a kunai from his pouch and placed it against Mizuki’s bodies’ neck. Itsumo would make a hand seal and then touch the doll the seal would lift and Mizuki’s consciousness would return to her own body she came to in seconds and growled looking at Itsumo with even more hate in her eyes.* -Itsumo would snap back to the present as a drop of water fell down her cheek she knew in her heart what came next and the memories that were to come would even more painful. Those events are what lead to what she was now. She closed her eyes and sighed.- -To Be Continued- '''End Results:'''